Papiroflexia
by Lia-Osaka92
Summary: .Si vuelves a enviarme uno de tus malditos aviones de papel yo...- -Vale, vale. La próxima vez será un grulla. MattxMello Shonen-ai Drabble MelloxMatt


Lo sé!!

Perdida en el espacio

Alguien debería patearme

Pero estoy algo dispersa últimamente

Así que se me ocurrió este mini drabble

Espero les guste

Y me perdonen

de pronto me dio por escribir así

Creo que es por tantas canciones que traduzco -…….-

**Disclaimer**: Mello le pertenece a Matt! (inner: No, no es eso!!) ¿Cómo de que no? ¿Lo niegas? ¿Mello no le pertenece a Matt? Hereje!! Perjura!! A la hoguera!! (inner: -….-) Y seguro también niegas que Death Note no es mío sino de Ohba y Obata, ¿eh?! Pues no! No es mío!! Y no me dan dinero por esto!! (inner: Consíguete un hobby)

**Advertencias**: Si alguien pretende decir que Mello no le pertenece a Matt, me comeré su cabeza (inner: Eso es una amenaza -…..-)

**Papiroflexia**

-… además, la Primera Guerra Mundial marcó el fin de las monarquías y los grandes imperios y la subida de la burgue...

¿Y? Eso yo ya lo sabía. ¿No tendría que enseñarme cosas que no sé? Se supone que ésta es una clase avanzada, pero todos son unos idiotas. Los temas que nos enseñan son como de primaria. ¿Ecuaciones de segundo grado? Resolvía de esas antes de aprender a caminar. ¿Literatura del Romanticismo? ¿Lord Byron? Para mi décimo cumpleaños ya me había leído toda su obra. ¿Y la Revolución Francesa? Al terminar la primaria ya podía recitar la Carta de Derechos del Hombre y el Ciudadano. Todas esas cosas ya me las sé, ¿para qué me las enseñan de nuevo? Me hacen perder el tiempo. Así nunca voy a superar al enano de Near.

-Pssst Mello. Pssst.

Y para acabarla, está Matt. Esta vez logré que se sentara lejos de mí, pero sigue siendo una molestia. A él esto no le interesa. Bien podría sacar -3 en todos los exámenes y no le molestaría en absoluto. Pero claro, se me tiene que pegar como garrapata. No hay poder humano que lo mantenga a más de 2 metros de mi persona. Y me desespera enormemente. Me dan ganas de patearlo.

-Mellooo. Hey!

Y si se lo preguntan, sí, seguirá así hasta que voltee a mirarlo. Ahora volteo a mirarlo, me sonreirá estúpidamente y seguirá jugando con su consola.

Es en estos momentos cuando me doy cuenta de que inventaron la palabra _insoportable_, sólo para describir a Matt.

Debo volver a concentrarme en la clase. Aunque sean cosas que ya sé, no quiero que el maestro me tome por sorpresa con una pregunta del tipo de "_señor Mello, ¿puede repetir lo que acabo de decir?_". Ya me ha pasado. Fue humillante. Near levantó la mano y dijo "_estaba diciendo que la toma al Palacio de las Tullerías fue muy…" _bla, bla, bla. ¡Y el idiota le puso un punto extra! Y a mí me tuvo en detención toda una semana con Matt y sus tics de presionar cosas. La semana más espantosa de mi vida.

Así que ahora me concentraré en poner atención y…

¿Qué mierda es esto?

Es un… avión de papel… Por dios, esta es una clase avanzada y se comportan como niños de primaria. ¿Quién lo habrá…? Lo sé, es una pregunta estúpida. Sólo a Matt no le importa cuánto lo amenace, lo insulte o lo golpee, sigue molestándome.

Ni siquiera voy a mirarlo. Ni a Matt ni a esta porquería. Aunque es Matt, después de todo. Me seguirá aventando tonterías y fastidiando hasta que lo abra. Quiero terminar con esta tontería para poder volver a concentrarme en cosas más importantes. Estúpido Matt. Algún día le voy a cobrar todas las que…

No puede ser.

Es que de verdad, hasta para Matt, esto es demasiado.

_**I LOVE YOU**_

Lo mataré. Juro que lo mataré. Y luego lo clonaré y lo volveré a matar. Y lo volveré a clonar y lo volveré a matar.

Y esa sonrisota de su cara. No entiendo cómo es que siempre me ve con esa sonrisa idiota, sea cual sea la circunstancia. Sé que él sabe que esta vez la ha liado y fuerte. Y aún así, sigue sonriendo.

Timbre.

-Entonces, no olviden su tarea. Nos vemos la próxima semana.

En cuanto salgan… en cuanto todos se vayan, le partiré la cara a golpes por ser una molestia. Y me perdí toda la clase por sus tonterías. Ahora tendré que preguntarle a alguien por la tarea. ¡Qué humillación! Y él sigue ahí, con su sonrisota. Me dan ganas de borrársela de una patada y… y luego… fuck.

Nunca he entendido el vicio de Matt por fumar. Huele mal, te arruina los dientes, y te mata antes de tiempo. No le veo nada de atractivo. Pero la verdad es que… que Matt no se entere. Si lo hace sería humillante… la verdad es que cuando Matt me besa, no me molesta tanto que todo él huela a tabaco.

-Anda, no te enojes conmigo. Prometo que no lo haré de nuevo.

-Eso mismo dijiste la última vez.

-Lo siento, en serio. Es que te veías lindo tratando de concentrarte.

Y luego me preguntan por qué me dan ganas de golpearlo.

Lo que me da más coraje, es que se me quitan cuando me toma de la mano.

Sé que lo más conveniente ahora es decir algo. No puedo dejar que se quede con la última palabra.

-Si me vuelves a mandar uno de tus malditos aviones de papel yo…

-Vale, vale. La próxima será una grulla.

Maldigo el día en que L decidió regalarle a Matt ese libro de Papiroflexia.

**THE END**

Word count: 783

Quedó raro y largo owo. No sé, en mi cerebro era menos explícito pero ya después como que se escribió solo (otra vez, se escriben solos mis fics u-u) Y creo que no se entendió ahí muy bien. Es que ¿cómo escribes un beso en tiempo presente? Es complicado :S

Ya empecé el cap 7 de N' U solo me falta inspiración para acabarlo u-u

Reviews ONEGAI!


End file.
